081714teammemo
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAMAWESOMESAUCE. CAC: Yo everyone sound off CURRENT garbageGourmandise CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Oi CAT: ∴ Oh, I'm here ∴ CGT: Here, sort of. CTT: ugh, w-what is it? CAA: THIS IS MERROW NIADIS REPORTING IN. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: I'm here... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT made TT an OP. CAA: HI, PUMPKIN. CAC: Rogue leader standing by. CGT: Not in the memo, you guys. CURRENT gardeningCatastrophe CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: Erisio, Thief guy, sup? CGA: | Uh, wow, that's a lot of chumhandles I don't know. | CGT: Thetz, yo! CAT: ∴ Erisio? ∴ CGA: | I'm Tethys. Why don't we all introduce ourselves? | CURRENT tumblingThinker CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: M-Melnia Katarn! CURRENT acrobaticAmbulist CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Feel Somewhat Overwhelmed At The Moment. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ There Are Far Too Many Of You Jokers. ♪♪♪ CAC: This is Rubi Demain. CAT: ∴ As am I, and I have to agree Kolena ∴ CGT: Lily Mavico. CGT: Very very sick right now, so sorry if my responses are delayed. CTA: sup CGA: | Oh dear. Feel better, Lily. | CGG: HA. The handles in here are the same as the skies outside. Rainbow and painful. CTA: im fate nbd CGT: Trying, believe me. CTT: My name is Melnia, but please, call me Mary CTA: Hi, My name is Thiago Tezeti. CAC: Anyway reason why i got us all in here we need to make up some plans. first off if something happened before entry im very sorry... we all had our losses. CGC: Erisio Etrors is the name, this is my game CAT: ∴ Oh, I am Enzo Medeis; I'm a philosopher. ∴ CGC: I don*t mean literally *my* game but you understand CGT: I was about to say. CTT: Loses? CGG: No, I was pretty sure this game was all about you. CGT: But anyways, hush, Rubi's talking. CAA: THERE ARE SEVEN OTHERS WHO WE INVITED BUT WHO HAVE NOT YET ARRIVED. THEY APPEAR TO BE AWAY FROM THEIR KEYBOARDS AT THE MOMENT AS WE HAVE NOT HEARD A RESPONSE. CGT: And Merrow, apparently. CAC: Yeah no problems there. anyway balish probably attacked the human parents. CTA: sucks to be them thats for sure wouldnt want to miss on the colorgasm skullfuck CGT: Ehehe. CGT: I like you. CAT: ∴ I heard some scuffles, indeed; I think Mari was caught up in some of that. ∴ CAA: WE WILL SEND THEM A COPY OF THE LOGS ONCE THIS DEBRIEFING IS COMPLETED. CTT: d-does a-anyone k-know w-where B-Balish is? CTT: w-whistle w-whistle? CAA: DEAD, IF WE'RE LUCKY. CAA: OR PERHAPS WE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF WE COULD KILL HIM OURSELVES. CAA: AS AGENT RYTOIL IS NOT HERE TO SPEAK ON HER OWN BEHALF, WE SHOULD SPEAK FOR HER ON THIS: CAC: Thats why I said im sorry for any losses. -anyway- 3 things i want to go over then its open board. 1st we need a list of who got what when they entered (and for the love of darwin find me some salmon) 2nd if any adults are found tail them if you can. CTT: now now, if a-anyone has r-rights to k-kill him, it's D-Darmok? CAA: OH, WE WILL WAIT UNTIL QUEEN RUBI HAS SAID HER PIECE. CGT: Do you mean titles or Lands? CAA: ♪♪♪ My Mother Is With Me. ♪ But There Is Not Any Need For Me To Tail Her. ♪♪♪ CAC: 3rd we need to make up some teams. but that can wait until we can all get together. thats if we can at all CAT: ∴ Queen? has she ascended the throne? ∴ CGT: In terms of what we "got"? CGG: You didn't get the message? CTT: I a-assume i-items, we all got the t-title m-messages? CAC: Yes. I'm now the queen of earth. Don't call me queen rubi please. unless earth is still floating im just rubi. CGA: | Should we uh, make a spreadsheet or something for all of this info? | CGT: Oh, yeah. Duh. CAA: VERY WELL. OUR APOLOGIES, RUBI. CAC: Yes we should CTT: way a-ahead of you? CGC: ? CAC: Mmm... Am I missing anything? CAC: Oh yeah. add everyone that is here. theyre all those in game right now CAC: (if that wasnt obvious) CAA: YES, WE ARE GOING TO SEND EACH OF YOU A FILE CONTAINING THE LIST OF ALL PLAYERS AND THEIR HANDLES. CGT: Uhm... We need to... probably map out what parts of the base came with us. I think mine is just my room? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh, sweet. CAA: WHEN WE DISTRIBUTE THE LOGS TO THOSE WHO ARE CURRENTLY AFK, WE WILL INCLUDE A COPY OF THE LIST IN THE LOGS. -- CURRENT aspiringArchon CAA is sending the file listofplayers.csv -- CAC: acenia? nice colors. that said yes i said that at the beginning. i got a bit of hallway but i havent done much more looking yet CGC: Neither have I, I just stayed in my room CTT: I'm not g-going o-outside, it's the 't-telltale h-heart' up in h-here? CAA: ♪♪♪ Could I Ask A Question? ♪♪♪ CGC: To be honest, kinda scared to leave CGA: | Ask away, Kol. | CTA: yea im not goin outside fuck that shit CGT: Go ahead, Kolena. CGG: Do you really want the answer, though? CAC: Go for it. AA whats your name? CAA: ♪♪♪ Just What The Hell Is Going On Here? ♪ I Mean Like With Everything. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ I Am Kolena. ♪♪♪ CGT: The world just ended. CAC: Kolena? Very well thank you CAT: ∴ Both of them. ∴ CGT: We're playing to make a new one. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Thought Mari Said We Were Trying To Save The World? ♪♪♪ CGA: | Hold, on, I've got a text version of that old guide we put together. | CAC: Apocalypse happened via meteors. CGT: Haha, no. The world's loooong gone. -- CURRENT gallionicAcrobat CGA sends newplayerguide.txt -- CGA: | I think it's a bit outdated, but whatever. | CGT: Not our world... perhaps another one. We're not actually from the planet we were raised on, to my understanding. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: ACTUALLY, TETHYS, THAT REMINDS US--WE SHOULD MAKE AN ONLINE VERSION OF THAT DOCUMENT THAT WE CAN UPDATE AS NEW INFORMATION COMES TO LIGHT. CGA: | Good idea. | CAT: ∴ So this does go way back; even our origins are clandestine. ∴ CTT ceased responding to memo. CGT: Yeah. CAA: ♪♪♪ Yes, Aunt Lil Bit Told Us Something About That GT. ♪♪♪ CGT: I explained all this shit to Kolena once, not gonna explain it again. CAA: ♪♪♪ Something To Do With Quantum And The Trousers Of Time. ♪♪♪ CGT: Who is that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Me. CGT: Lil bit? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC made TT an OP. CURRENT tumblingThinker CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. ?TT: Yay, the apocolypse, exactly what we needed to have a healthy upbringing CGT: It's a dad thing. CAA: ♪♪♪ She Is The One Who Suggested The Name. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ I Was Fine With Goggles, But She Was Somewhat Insistent That She Was Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ CGA: | Man, it sure is confusing what with all of these people, especially since some of us share similar colors. | CGC: ((test)) CGT: ((heyo)) CTA: I would advise we speak when spoken to. 3=:| CGA: | Yes, good idea. | CAC: Sorry but this is only for a short time. CTT ceased responding to memo. CGC ceased responding to memo. CGT: OK, so we were gonna say what we got in the boxes? CGA: | | https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pAxQ-LptQZ06br2P40K4ABD9PooFNLTVFIpOfllT6WY/edit | CAA: AH, YES, THAT WILL DO NICELY NAGISA. THANK YOU. CAC made GC an OP. CTT: w-wanna s-start at the top? CGT: That seems good. So Kolena, start us off, and we'll finish off with Thiago, going down the handles. CGT: The boxes thing, I mean. CAA: ♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ I Was Given A Sword And A Black Mask. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Of These, I Prototyped The Sword. ♪ But For My Second Prototype, I Prototyped A Tutu Of Mine That Had Been Stained With My Mother's Blood. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ My Sprite Is Now My Mother But Is Also Sort Of Performer Of Troll Kabuki. ♪♪♪ CGT: Neat. CGG made LL an OP. CGG made PC an OP. CGT: Enzo? CAT: ∴ Well, I was given the same Magic girl figure. Twice; I was also given a photo of Seriad with her lipstick print on it. ∴ CGC ceased responding to memo. CTT: the p-photo was not in one of the b-boxes, c-correct? CAT: ∴ I prototyped my Sprite with a bust of Nietzsche and one of the figures, making some sort of godkilling magic uberfrau. ∴ CAT: ∴ it was not. ∴ CGT: 83 CAC: ...interesting choice. CAT: ∴ It was a split decision; I hope I didn't screw myself by not having anything organic. ∴ CGT: Merrow, your go. CPC ceased responding to memo. CAA: THE FIRST ITEM WE WERE GIVEN WAS A CROWN, WHICH WE AT FIRST BELIEVED TO BE OUR MOTHER'S. IT TURNED OUT TO BE THE CROWN THAT BELONGED TO OUR GRANDMOTHER, THE PREVIOUS CONDESCE. CAA: THE SECOND ITEM WE WERE PROVIDED WAS A PIECE OF TOPAZ, WHICH WHEN PROTOTYPED RESULTED IN OUR GRANDMOTHER BEING MERGED WITH A HUMANOID ARTHROPOD QUEEN WITH THE MANNERISMS OF A YOUNG WOMAN FROM EARTH'S SAN FERNANDO VALLEY. CAA: THE RESULTING "CONDYKELLYSPRITE" IS MILDLY TERRIFYING. CGT: I can imagine. CAC: (still havent talked to her yet?) CGT: Don't gag her with a spoon, even if she asks. CAA: WE WILL MAKE NO PROMISES. CGT: Merrow doesn't use spoonkind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: It was a joke. Don't worry about it. CGT: OK, Rubi! CAA: ACENIA HAS A POINT. WE SUPPOSE WE WILL REFRAIN FROM SPOONING OUR GRA--OH OUR COD, WHAT DID YOU ALMOST MAKE US SAY, MAVICO? CGT: HAHAHA OH MY GOD. CGT: I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO DO THAT. CGG: Brilliant! CGT: THIS IS BETTER THAN WHIPPED CREAM. CTT: f-focus p-people? CAC: Yes quite. CGA: | Yes, it's the perfect time for immature jokes. | CAT: ∴ Indeed; thought that was amusing. ∴ CGA: | Come on people, let's get a move on. This is important. | CGT: Right, yeah, sorry. CGA: | Rubi? | CGT: Like I said, Rubi's next. CAC: ALright so I prototyped a crown which gave me some sort of queen that i did not know about. 2nd was my mother after she died CLL ceased responding to memo. CAC: She had a weird laugh thats all i know CGT made SO an OP. CGT: Me next! CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: T.T . o ( Quiet, Lily. ) CAC: Bingo. go for it CGT: Whoops. CGT: you got it. CAA: ...LIBBY? CGA: | Hello. | CSO: T.T . o ( I see you've made it to the other side. ) CGT: Hi! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( congratulations to those who lived. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Those who died will not be missed. ) CAT: ∴ ...I'm sorry who...? ∴ CAA: YES. YES WE HAVE. WE WERE WONDERING WHEN WE WOULD HEAR FROM YOU. CTA: who the fuck CTA: 3=:? CGT: She's a friend, guys. Don't worry. CAA: ♪♪♪ Wait. ♪ I Don't See This Handle On The List Of Players That Was Provided. ♪♪♪ CSO: T.T . o ( It is much easier to communicate now. ) CTA: kay np then CTT: a f-friend? CTA: random dude is chill lets party CSO: T.T . o ( I see that you've managed to collect quite a crew of vagabonds. ) CAC: Libby you know anything about the adults that made it in? CSO: T.T . o ( I know everything. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Why do you ask? ) CGT: Ehehe. True that. CGG: I thought this was info chat. Should I go back to being nauseated by ridiculous colors? CGG made GC an OP. CSO: T.T . o ( Oh, Hello girl. ) CURRENT gimcrackCarniifex CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: ] :| CAC: Mind making a short list who did make it? just so we know who to look out for. CAT: ∴ Oh, hey Vyllen ∴ CSO: T.T . o ( I find it oddly amusing that Aura was fated to die like a bitch in every universe. ) CTA: whoa whoa CTA: damn CGC: Uh hi CAA: THAT SEEMS....SOMEWHAT LESS THAN TACTFUL, LIBBY. CGC: Who figured out how to make a memo? CTA: who the fuck do you think you are CSO: T.T . o ( What will you pay me for this list, Rubi? ) CGG: You wanna go? CSO: T.T . o ( I haven't time for tact. ) CGG: Get your arse down here, we'll go a few rounds! CGT: Fair enough. CAC: Uhh... I don't know. depends on what you want i suppose CGA: | Now now, people. Let's not fight. | CGC: Who's this Red Text Libby? What is this? CSO: T.T . o ( Would you like to? I killed your father with my bare hands. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Killing you should prove no more difficult, should you trifle with me. ) CAT: ∴ Curious, do we have time for petty squabbling? ∴ CGC: ] :| CTT: I'll pay in my s-sister's s-stead? CAC: (you brought money with you milly?) CGT: Haha OK maybe let's not threaten to kill the people we're trying to get to trust us? CAA: THIS ALL SEEMS LIKE A FRUITLESS AVENUE OF DISCUSSION. CSO: T.T . o ( Miloko, there's no need for you to pay. ) CGG: I don't need to be here for this. Fuck yourself, Red Twat. CGG ceased responding to memo. CGT: Great. CAC: Don't worry about her ill talk to her later. CGC: lolwat CGT: OK, let's just...listen to what Libby has to say. CSO: T.T . o ( The current parents that I have confirmed so far to be alive: Sami, Nate, Rilset, Tlaloc, Meouet, Jossik, Kikate, and Maenam. ) CAA: SO OUR MOTHER DID SURVIVE. THAT'S A RELIEF. CGA: | Cool. Thanks. | CTT: f-father!? CAT: ∴ Oh, no sign of Leon then? ∴ CGT: ..yeah, that sounds about right. CTA: 3=:[ CGT: Oh! Where is Nullar? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: What about Vejant? CTA: hot shit CGT: Or... wait. Just confirmed. They may still be there. It's okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: DOES THAT MEAN YOU SIMPLY HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO CONFIRM THE SURVIVAL OF THE OTHERS, OR IS IT LIKELY THAT THEY DID NOT MAKE IT? CAT: ∴ Or Seriad; now I regret the photograph. ∴ CTT: w-wait, is B-Balish d-dead t-then? CSO: T.T . o ( The parents that are confirmed dead: Dean, Kate, Leon, Beau, Aura, Doir, Vejant, Seriad, Glissa ) CAC: Thank you libby thats all i needed. people lets not bombard her with questions... other than what happened to the king bastard balish CAC: er that CSO: T.T . o ( All the others are obscured. ) CAC: Beau isn't quite dead. CGC: Dad D: CGT: Fucking HELL. CGC: D: [ CTA: Well, at least there's that. CSO: T.T . o ( I can get a location on their bodies, but can't tell if they are alive or dead. ) CAA: ♪♪♪ Glissa Has Also Survived, As A Sprite. ♪ If It Makes A Difference. ♪ I'm Not Really Sure What's Going On Here. ♪♪♪ CGC ceased responding to memo. CGT: YOU STUPID FAT BASTARD, DAD. CSO: T.T . o ( Sprites are pointless. ) CAT: ∴ I see; I can't say I'm surprised, but I'm sad he's gone. ∴ CAA: ♪♪♪ She's Not Pointless To Me. ♪♪♪ CAA: SO YOU HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO CONFIRM BALISH'S DEATH? CSO: T.T . o ( Indeed. I do have reason to believe he's at least critically injured. ) CAA: THIS IS TROUBLING. WE WILL DEFINITELY NEED TO PREPARE FOR THE EVENTUALITY THAT WE WILL HAVE TO FIGHT HIM AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE. CTA: I am sorry, Lil... 3=:[ CSO: T.T . o ( And when I find the party responsible I will introduce them to a new manner of torture. ) CAC: Hey. CAC: Libby. CSO: T.T . o ( Yes? ) CAC: if he is alive. don't let me see him. CAA: YOUR METHOD FOR CALMING HIM DID NOT WORK, LIBBY. CAC: The only warning. CAA: HE SEEMS TO BE CONTINUING ON IN THE HORRIFIC FASHION HE HAD BEFORE ADMINISTERING THE STIM. ceased responding to memo. CP ceased responding to memo. CTT ceased responding to memo. CGT: He was lying. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: AGENT RYTOIL, WHO IS NOT HERE AT PRESENT, INFORMED US THAT HE RIPPED HER TONGUE OUT OF HER HEAD, KILLED HER MOTHER, AND ATTEMPTED TO FINISH HER OFF AS WELL. CGT: Oh my God. CAA: ALL IN THE PURSUIT OF THIS SAME PURGE HE HAD BEEN PLANNING BEFORE THE OPERATION. CAC: ... CGT: Oh my God, I'm sorry, Libby, I'm going to eviscerate him if I see him. CAA: WE ARE ALSO GIVEN TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF RUBI'S MOTHER. CGT: Don't kill him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAT: ∴ ...That was what I heard; and I did nothing. ∴ CAA: ACENIA... CGA: | Wow. | CAA: ...WE KNOW YOU HAVE A SPECIAL SITUATION THAT MAKES HEARING THIS DIFFICULT, BUT WE CAN'T TRUST THAT HE IS NOT GOING TO TRY TO KILL THE REST OF US IN THE FUTURE. CGT: No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: There's something else going on. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: ...she might have a point. CAA: ♪♪♪ There Seems To Be A Lot Of That Going Around In This Game. ♪♪♪ CAC: Acenia that thing you gave him your certain he did lose his memories right? CGT: No. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: He didn't. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | I don't see how we could ascertain whether he did or not. | CGA: | It's not like we can read minds or anything. | CGT: What do you know of in our worlds that could destroy only memories. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Huehuehue. CGT: Other than Lily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Read minds, you say. CAA: ...YOU HAVE A POINT. BRINGING HIM IN FOR QUESTIONING WOULD BE MORE PRODUCTIVE. BUT WE WOULD NOT WANT TO SEE ANY OF OUR PEOPLE LOSE THEIR LIVES TRYING TO KEEP HIM ALIVE IF WE HAVE TO FIGHT HIM. CGA: | You can... read minds? | CURRENT gimcrackCarniifex CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: ] :? CGT: I can now. CGT: Seer of fucking Mind, bitchesssssss. CGA: | What am I thinking of right now? | CGC: Y3s T3thys, sh3 knows about all the dirty things you think about. CGT: Hell if I know, you're a Land away. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Could Answer That Question, Wiggler, And I Can't Read Minds. ♪♪♪ CTA: We are getting very off topic here... CAC: Verily. CGA: | Oh really, Kol? | CGT made GC an OP. CAT: ∴ Indeed; where did we leave off? ∴ CGA: | Right. Sorry. | CGC ceased responding to memo. CAC: Lily. your sprite please CSO: ((sorry ran to the ladies)) CGT: Can't say, I think. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Hate To Agree With Fishbreath--Seriously, I Really Hate To Agree With Fishbreath--But He's Right. ♪ This Time. ♪♪♪ CGT: Or at least, I can't say what was in the boxes. Maybe my sprite's taboo too? CTA: I've become more aggreeable these days. 3=;] CGT: Keep it in your pants. CTA: I resent that insinuation, Lil! 3=:[ CSO: T.T . o ( If Balish comes to harm, I will begin culling your numbers until I am left with only suitable candidates for the game. ) CGT: Haha. Got it. CTA: whoa damn hold on CGT: Told you it had nothing to do with me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( unless someone would like to intercede on your behalf. ) CAA: SO IF WE UNDERSTAND YOU CORRECTLY, LIBBY, YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE SHOULD ALLOW OURSELVES TO BE KILLED BY AGGARO, OR RISK BEING KILLED BY YOU? CTA: whats the deal CGT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I still have more of that stuff! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: It's fine! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: What if i rip his head off... and put it into a robot. is that technically harm? CSO: T.T . o ( If Aggaro is actually capable of killing you when you come upon him, and attempts to kill you, then you MAY attempt to kill him. ) CGT: See, look at that, nice and resonable! No need for raised voices. CSO: T.T . o ( If he is no longer MY BALISH when I arrive, there will be problems. ) CGT: Though Merrow technically raises his voice all the time, so. CGT: Whatever. You get my point. CGT: Anyway! Who was next? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( Merrow is very much like his mother. ) CGA: | Looks like me. | CGT: Me, but again, confidentiality issues maybe. CGT: You don't know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Right, sorry. | CGT: Well I was about to say, but then Libz shushed me. CGA: | Oh. | CGT: If you withhold the information, will we suffer for the lack of knowledge later? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Don't think so. CAA: WE KNOW WE HAVE PRESENTED PROBLEMS IN THAT AREA IN THE PAST, BUT WE HAD RATHER HOPED TO SEE THE *END* OF "CONFIDENTIALITY ISSUES" NOW THAT WE HAVE ENTERED THE GAME. CGA: | Whatever. Chunk of metal, and some hair. Threw the metal in, got an imperialsprite. Then entered, then threw the hair in, got some girl. Dunno who she is. Seems pretty chill, though. | CSO: T.T . o ( The confidentiality issues end when your parents arrive. ) CSO: T.T . o ( And Tethys, you have recieved Leon's older sister's hair. ) CSO: T.T . o ( The infamous and incorrigible Sis Medeis. ) CGA: | Ah, okay. | CAT: ∴ Sis Medeis? I have an aunt? ∴ CGT: You do now! CAT: ∴ An interesting turn of events. ∴ CGT: Sudden relative buddies! CGA: | Acenia, your turn. | CGT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( She is long dead in your version of the world ) CGT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( But she's still alive in ours. ) CSO: T.T . o ( And a good friend ) CSO: T.T . o ( Oh, right ) CSO: T.T . o ( Acenia ) CSO: T.T . o ( Do your whatever. ) CGT: Oh! It's just two plants. One was given to me by papa. And one is one I've had for a long time. We were supposed to do a dead thing. And... sprites are supposed to... help us and keep us safe, the video said! So, I put my comfort flowers in it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CURRENT gimcrackCarniifex CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: Is anyon3 3ls3 suff3ring from conn3ctivity issu3s? CGT: They're just being a cute little flower crown right now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( You prototyped a Hotaru Blossom. ) CGT made GC an OP. CSO: T.T . o ( You stupid girl. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Oh well ) CSO: T.T . o ( You're your mother's problem, not mine. ) CAA: WAIT. WHAT'S WRONG WITH PROTOTYPING HOTARU BLOSSOMS? CGT: It's less creepy than an eyeball... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Scuse you. CAA: IS ACENIA IN DANGER BECAUSE OF HER SPRITE? CSO: T.T . o ( Ask her mother. ) CGT: Jackie Junior is the BOMB. CSO: T.T . o ( No, the blossoms wont harm her, she's part twink. ) CAA: ...SO IT IS THE REST OF US THAT ARE IN DANGER. CGC: That's your dick sprit3 isn't it? CAT: ∴ What does "part twink" mean? ∴ CGT: What? No. Jackie Junior's an eyeball. CGC: It m3ans sh3's a human homos3xual CAA: SOME SORT OF POISON PERHAPS? WE BELIEVE WE FOUND THAT SHE HAS SOME SORT OF RESISTANCE OR IMMUNITY TO TOXINS. CGT: What? Why would papa let me grow something like that? That doesn't... oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAT: ∴ Human Homosexuals are immune to poison...are they? ∴ CGT: Uh... I think... someone else's turn is now... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAT: ∴ *aren't ∴ CGT: Fate, you're up. CAC: fate your turn CAA: TWINKS ARE A RACE OF ALIENS, MEDEIS. CTA: so like CGT made TT an OP. CTA: who is libby CAT: ∴ One of these Aliens? ∴ CAA: LIBBY IS A TWINK. A PLAYER OF A PREVIOUS ITERATION OF THIS GAME. CGC: Oh, w3'r3 doing a qu3stion circl3 CAA: IF YOU SAW THE MURAL ON PROSPIT, YOU MAY KNOW HER AS THE ORACLE. CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: the o-oracle? CAT: ∴ Ah yes, those white figures. ∴ CGT: Oh yeah, the hieroglyphs. CAA: SHE IS ALSO THE ENTITY WHO PROMPTED US TO MAKE THE RAID ON THE ARMORY. CTA: yea that thing that went over like perfectly CTA: idk CSO: T.T . o ( It is not my fault you lack foresight, or any modicum of talent for command, Merrow. ) CSO: T.T . o ( But, as I said, you're just like your mother. ) CGT: OH SNAP. CTT: hey!? CAA: IT WAS OUR FAILURE, YES. LILY, WE WILL THANK YOU NOT TO COMMENT GIVEN YOUR OWN HAND IN THE OPERATION. CGT: Hey, the distraction went off without a hitch. CGT: We wanted to jack a copter, and we fucking jacked a copter. CGA: | Yeah, our distraction was amazing. | CGA: | High five, Lily. | CGT: o/ CGA: | \o | CGC: But you los3rs all got ground3d in th3 3nd. So th3r3's that. CGT: Aw yeah. CGT: The game will likely assist us in growing into the people we need to be. Right? These titles? Merrow is already a prince. He's just going to become a better prince! Don't write him off so soon. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Please? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: Doubl3 princ3 combo? CAC: So... CAT: ∴ Indeed; we pulled off a mad caper with Merrow at the healm, as well as entering the game; ∴ CAT: ∴ that has to count for something. ∴ CAA: WE ALSO TAKE ISSUE WITH THE DIG AT OUR MOTHER. SHE HAS ABLY LEAD ALTERNIA SINCE SHE WRESTED CONTROL FROM THE PREVIOUS CONDESCE. CAC: Wait if thats the case why am i a sylph? CGT: I'm pretty sure titles aren't related to your social status. CGT: Like, being a Prince has nothing to do with royalty. CTT: I'm a m-maid c-cause my o-only job is to s-serve the r-royal f-family? CGA: | I wonder what kind of person a Knight of Space is to be. | CAT: ∴ Indeed; I am heir to nothing... heh.. ∴ CGA: | Probably a kickass one. | CGC: I'm an H3ir of Lif3 :3 CGT: Oh... what did you prototype, Fate? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Life bro! CGC: I will inh3rit all th3 Lif3s CAC: Yeah fate CGC: Lif3 sis! CAA: SPEAKING OF, NAGISA, MARK DOWN THOSE TITLES ON THE PACKET, WOULD YOU? CTA: pass CAA: IT MAY BE USEFUL KNOWLEDGE TO KEEP IN MIND IN THE FUTURE. CGA: | Sure thing. | CGA: (( lmao im not doin that )) CGA: (( u do it )) CAC: Fate please? it might help us out later CGT: You can't just pass! CGT: Unless you have a legitimate reason because of SEKRITS, but still. CTA: idk everyone seems to know who this libby chick is and dani is upset cuz libbys a bitch CTA: so like CTA: idk CGT: But this isn't about Libby! This is about getting our shit together and sharing info. CAA: YES. WE IMAGINE LIBBY ALREADY HAS ALL THE INFORMATION. CTT: she can t-tell s-someone in p-private l-later t-then? CGA: | Yes, it is important that we are all on the same page and we have all of this info easily accessible. | CAA: THIS IS INFORMATION WE ARE GATHERING FOR THE PURPOSES OF OUR OWN TEAM, NOT FOR LIBBY'S SAKE. CAC: That works CGT: ... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | 'Cause knowledge is power, yo. | CTA: but the team knows shit that the rest of us dont CGT: If she doesn't want to participate, she isn't... needed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: as in like CTA: the royalty CGT: We don't need to waste time on... dead weight.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: leavin us plebs out CSO: T.T . o ( I'm taking bets now. Who wants to bet on how many of you will perish before this game ends. ) CGT: At least one. CAA: WE HAVE AGREED TO REVEAL SUCH INFORMATION AS WE KNOW FROM HERE ON, REVULT. CTT: can we not? CGC: About tr33 giddy. CGA: | I dunno. Ten? I'm gonna go with thirteen. | CAA: OUR HANDS HAVE BEEN TIED BY THE HIGHER UPS UNTIL THIS POINT. CGC: *fiddy CAA: BUT FROM HERE ON, OUR INTENTION IS FULL DISCLOSURE. CTA: okay well spill then CAA: WHAT DO YOU WISH TO KNOW? CAC: Hey libby. just one right now unless you wish to leave. CGC: (Ohburn) CGA: | People, can we just be polite? Jeez. | CSO: T.T . o ( If I leave, all of you will die. ) CSO: T.T . o ( You are not required for this session to succeed. ) CTA: so libby said some shit about it being easier now or whatever CAC: Requirement or not I plan on surviving. CTA: what does she mean CAA: YES. LET US TRY TO REMAIN CIVIL. WE ARE AT A DISADVANTAGE IN NEGOTIATING WITH THE ORACLE AT THE MOMENT. ANTAGONIZING HER ONLY HURTS OUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL. CGT: This is so fast-paced. Wow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: Y3ah sh3 is! Sh3 can b3 our col3ad3r or som3thing or oth3r CAA: REVULT--COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OUR WORLD AND "THE OTHER SIDE," WHICH IS TO SAY THE SIDE THAT WE ARE NOW ON, PROVED VERY DIFFICULT. CAA: OUR ONLY RELIABLE METHOD INVOLVED THE USE OF A PIECE OF ALIEN TECHNOLOGY, AND EVEN THAT HAD LIMITATIONS. CTA: aight next question CTA: why do we need her help or whatever CTT ceased responding to memo. CAA: AT THE MOMENT? SHE HAS KNOWLEDGE WHICH WE DO NOT. SHE IS A VETERAN OF PREVIOUS SESSIONS. EVEN MORESO THAN THE VERSION OF OUR PARENTS WHICH EXIST ON THIS SIDE, FROM WHAT WE'VE HEARD. CGT: Cause she knows everything about the game and is bringing a whole posse of veterans to bolster our ranks. CGA: | Does it even matter? If she wants to help us, let's gratefully accept. We probably need it. | CTA: aight so this balish dude is a prick CAA: WE HAVE EVERY REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THIS GAME IS DEADLY. THE VERSIONS OF OUR PARENTS ON HER SIDE HAVE SUFFERED HEAVY LOSSES ALREADY. CTA: and you guys tried to make him not a prick but he still is or whatever CAA: WE MUST NOT BE QUICK TO DISCARD ANY HELP THAT IS OFFERED US, IF WE ARE TO MINIMIZE LOSSES. CTA: what is libby tryin to do CTA: aight thanks dude damn CGT: If they went through so much trouble to have our parents gather in a base for our survival when the world was ending, I think we should trust them. Okay? This is... my opinion... as... uhm... a... future empress. right. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: oh so like libby set that shit up CTA: okay that makes sense now CAC: But -why- did libby do it? Thus far it doesnt seem like something she would want to do CSO: T.T . o ( That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even Death may die. ) CAA: BOTH OF THE TWINKS WHICH WE HAVE HAD CONTACT WITH HAVE PERSONAL STAKES IN THE WELFARE OF ONE OF OUR PLAYERS EACH. CTA: riddles dude fuck yea CSO: T.T . o ( Right ) CSO: T.T . o ( That reminds me ) CSO: T.T . o ( Consider Lily and Acenia under my protection ) CSO: T.T . o ( Shall either of them come to harm ) CSO: T.T . o ( I will have the responsible party tortured. ) CAA: IT WOULD SEEM THAT LIBBY NOW EXTENDS HER PROTECTION TO ACENIA AS WELL. CGT: Sweeeeeeeeet. CAA: SO FOR THAT WE ARE AT LEAST GRATEFUL. CTA: sweet aight so shes like CGT: Thank you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: sadistic too CTA: awesome well im not gonna shoot her or whatever CGT: Much appreciated. CGC: ] :) ): [ CAA: SHE DOES NOT SEEM TO HAVE ANY RESTRAINT IN TERMS OF WHAT SORTS OF PUNISHMENTS SHE IS WILLING TO METE OUT, NO. PART OF THE REASON IT IS BEST TO REMAIN CIVIL TOWARD HER. CAC: So you did it for them. very well CSO: T.T . o ( TA, if you could shoot me, and it actually hurt. ) CSO: T.T . o ( I wouldn't even be mad. ) CSO: T.T . o ( That would be amazing. ) CTA: no no CTA: i meant lily and the ace dude CGT: She meant me, I think. CAC: Fate. Acenia is a dudette. CTA: but like yea idk that might be fun CGC: H3h3h3 CTA: oh yea well thats cool CTA: ace bitch then CGT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: And I'll be Lil Bitch. CGT: It's perfect. CGT: Please don't call me that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: lil bitch and ace chick CTA: awesome CGT: I love it. CGT: I don't! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: OF COURSE IT PROBABLY DOES NOT EVEN NEED SAYING, BUT IF ANYONE SHOULD HARM ANY OF THE OTHER PLAYERS--NOT JUST ACENIA AND LILY, BUT THEM AS WELL--THEY ARE GOING TO SUFFER OUR WRATH AS WELL. AND WE SUSPECT RUBI FEELS THE SAME WAY. CTA: aight im feelin better CAC: Heh... ace chick... erm CTA: guess ill tell ya now so like CTA: i had a mouse and a finger in my boxes CTA: i slapped the mouse in the seizure bitch and got this squeaky motherfucker CAC: Yeah thats how I feel. CTA: he was pretty cute so i thought i'd leave him but like CTA: after i entered he wanted the finger so i gave it to him CTA: now hes some kinda rat mermaid bitch CTA: way wierd CTA: anyway CTA: ya thats what happened CAT: ∴ Mermaid, eh? ∴ CAC: ive heard of flying rats... but swimming takes the cake. CAT: ∴ ;Odd that that was a harbinger. ∴ CGT: Aight, Thiago! CGT: Whatchu got? CAA: ♪♪♪ Yes, Fishbreath. ♪ Why Don't You Tell Us What Items Were In Your Boxes? ♪♪♪ CTA: My entry is a complicated thing. / I was attacked by a human parent, / she wounded my father badly, so then / I thought I could scare her off with a ruse. / This ruse led me to stab my own father. 3=:[ / I knew he would survive, but he was hurt. / I figured I could scare him away too. / However, he thinks I betrayed him, so... / He stole the items t'were in my boxes. / I had to make due, I looked for weaklings. / I prototyped gentle giant Hodor, / But then my father prototyped Rh'llor. / Now I have a stupid flaming godsprite. / That's basically what happened in entry. CGT: Yeah, I still think stabbing your dad was a really fucking stupid thing to do. CAA: ♪♪♪ "Stupid" Is Not The Word I Would Use. ♪♪♪ CTA: You are certainly right about that, Lil. CAA: ♪♪♪ It Is Far Too Kind. ♪♪♪ CAT: ∴ That is unfortunate Thiago. ∴ CGA: | Not really the smartest move, no. | CGC: ] :| CAC: :I CTA: 3=:| CAT: ∴ :{ ∴ CGT: Well, the only way to find out whether or not it was actually with malicious intent would be to ask Ryspor, but he's...SOMEWHERE, so I doubt we're gonna have a lot of luck tracking him down. CGA: | I don't see what the problem is. Pretty much anyone can survive being stabbed. | CAA: ♪♪♪ Being Stabbed Is Not Fun. ♪♪♪ CGT: It's the principle of the thing. CGT: Oh! The... GC? GC did not let us know, I don't think. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Stabbing your dad is generallt a good indicator of the kind of guy you are. CGT: And how trustworthy you're gonna be. CGC: What Am I l3tting you know? CGA: | Eh, true. Thiago, you'd best not be evil. | CTA: I mean, he thought I was serious though! 3=:[ CGA: | Tell us what you prototyped. | CGT: The boxes, Vyllen. CGA: | Though bad boys are pretty hot. | CGT: Down, girl. CAA: ♪♪♪ I Am Seriously Considering Tearing My Hair Out In Frustration At You Right Now, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Do You Want Your Big Sister To Go Bald, Wiggler? ♪♪♪ CAA: ♪♪♪ Because You Are About To Make Your Big Sister Go Bald. ♪♪♪ CGT: Don't do that, your hair's really nice! CGA: | Oh shoosh, we're badasses. Badasses have ambiguous morals. | CGA: | And you are not the big sister. | CAA: ♪♪♪ "Ambiguous" My Ass. ♪♪♪ CGA: | Seriously, I am like, three years older than you. | CAT: ∴ It can't be helpped, Kolena, perhaps you could have one of those interesting half bald hair-dos? ∴ CGT: Focus, guys. CGT: Vyllen, waiting on you. CGC: I actually follow3d dir3ctions. CGA: | Hey, you can't make an omelette without blowing up a few rotocrafts. | CSO: T.T . o ( Or throwing someone's mother into one. ) CAA: ♪♪♪ ... ♪♪♪ CAA ceased responding to memo. CTA: see like CTA: that shit CGT: Low blow, Libz. CTA: whats with that shit CGT: Low blow. CAT: ∴ I feel that was unnecessary. ∴ CGA: | Too soon. | CSO: T.T . o ( Oh, yes, let's cry for all the wee ones who have lost one or two in their lives. ) CGC: I thr3w in a figur3 h3ad. CGC: And som3 cloth CGC: I got this Octopus troll girl CAT: ∴ Guh, magic girls/women are prooving to be a theme here. ∴ CGC: Do pr3tty ladi3s scar3 you, Enzo? CGA: | Boo. | CAT: ∴ Farbeit from be to complain about being on the life boat; I am simply stating fact. ∴ CSO: T.T . o ( Enzo ) CAA: ALL RIGHT, THAT APPEARS TO BE ALL OF THE OTHER PLAYERS PRESENT. WE WILL HAVE TO CONTACT THE SEVEN WHO DID NOT SHOW UP, AND THE ONE WHO LEFT BEFORE HER TURN ARRIVED PRIVATELY. CSO: T.T . o ( Seriad is going to love you. ) CGC: Didn't sh3 DIE? CSO: T.T . o ( One of her did ) CAA: KILLED BY BALISH, IN FACT. CAT: ∴ She is dead? unless someone can do the revival thing? ∴ CSO: T.T . o ( However, the one in your age bracket ) CGC: lmao CSO: T.T . o ( Is still quite alive. ) CGT: Haha oh God. -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO sends the memo seriad.png -- CGC: ] :| CAA: PERHAPS RYTOIL WILL TAKE SOME COMFORT IN THAT. CGT: Go get 'em, tiger. CAT: ∴ Indeed? That's... an odd revalation ∴ CTA: shes a cutie CAA: ...QUITE A DIFFERENT PERSON THAN HER OLDER SELF, JUDGING BY THE PHOTOGRAPH. CAA: NOT QUITE SO....FLASHY, LET'S SAY. CSO: T.T . o ( She's also single. ) CGT: I dunno, she's still got that slutty air about her. CAT: ∴ Her older self was quite the women. ∴ CGA: | Oh dear. Our parents all as young as us? The humans are definitely going to need a family tree. | CGC: Is sh3 ANY LESS HORRIBLE than th3 old3r on3? CGT: Y'know? It's the look in the eyes, I think. CGT: That subtle tinge of desperation. CGT: It would be nice for all of us to know who is related to who... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Yeah, she does look like she's been around the block a few times. | CSO: T.T . o ( I suppose I can give you a family tree. ) CAA: WE DID NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH YOUNGER OUR PARENTS WOULD BE WHEN THEY ARRIVED THOUGH. CSO: T.T . o ( Give me a moment. ) CGA: | Oh, cool, thanks. | CGC: Is V3jant aliv3 th3r3? CAT: ∴ Hmmm; well this is of course all very interesting information to have to be sure. ∴ CAA: IF THE FAMILY TREE IS BEING PROVIDED TO THE MEMO, WE SUPPOSE THERE IS ANOTHER MATTER WHICH, IN THE INTEREST OF FULL DISCLOSURE, WE SHOULD REVEAL. IT IS NOT AS THOUGH WE ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP IT A SECRET ONCE THE TREE IS VISIBLE, AND WE WOULD BE HAPPIER TO HAVE IT NOT BE SECRET ANYMORE EITHER. CAA: WE ARE THE SON OF COMMANDER AGGARO. AND OUR MOTHER IS ALSO THE MOTHER OF MILOKO. MAKING DARMOK AND MILOKO OUR SIBLINGS. CAA: ...AND MILOKO A DAUGHTER TO THE CONDESCE. AN....ELDEST OFFSPRING, IN FACT. CGT: Whoa, seriously? CGA: | Cool. | CGT: That means you're not the heir anymore, right? CAT: ∴ a tangeled web. ∴ CAA: WE HOPE THAT ANY OF YOU WHO SEES A FEMALE CONDESCE AS A MORE JUST SUCCESSOR TO THE THRONE THAN A TYRIAN BLOOD WILL WAIT UNTIL AFTER THIS GAME IS FINISHED BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO BRING ANY SUCCESSION ISSUES TO A HEAD. CGT: Yeah, I know. It's not like either of you really have a dominion to rul over anymore, anyways. CGC: Do3s Royalty 3v3n matt3r in this gam3? I m3an, 3v3ryon3 IS d3ad. CAC: Kind of. CGT: An agreement has already been made. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: I mean. don't say "im more valuable than "X" CAC: But dont kill any royalty cause you hate people in power CAA: WE DO NOT FEEL THAT OUR OBLIGATIONS TO OUR PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LESSENED ANY BY THE LOSS OF ALTERNIA. CGC: Row row fight th3 pow3r and all. CAC: Vyllen you watch to much ttgl CAC: (and i might as well) CTA: yawn CAT: ∴ Just your people; Does that only extend to trolls? ∴ CAC: Anyone who kills anyone is going to get the belt. CGC: H3h3h3 CAA: NO. THOUGH WE HAVE NO DOMINION OVER THE FORMER CITIZENS OF EARTH, AS WE ARE ALLIES IN THIS GAME WE CONSIDER YOUR WELFARE TO BE IMPORTANT TO THE PROSPERITY OF OUR OWN PEOPLE'S WELFARE. CGC: And sit in th3 corn3r? CAC: if corner you mean dungeon yes. CAA: THEREFORE WE EXTEND OUR OBLIGATIONS TO YOU AS WELL. CTA: god damn CTA: you guys are fuckin snooty CTA: theres 20 of us come on CGT: Are these sort of politics really that important when we have a long and difficult game in front of us? Let's set this aside for a later date. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: who gives a shit CAC: 20+ adults + apparently theres more out there CAC: but yeah. equals until endgame CGC: Do you want 9 y3ars dung3on Fat3? B3caus3 that's how you g3t 9 y3ars dung3on. No trial. CGT: No more please. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAT: ∴ Indeed; let's see if we can get back on track. ∴ CTA: stfu nerd CGC: ] >:y CGA: | What do we have left to say that's on track? | CAC: Yeah I got nothing. CGT: We all got messages about the lands. I still think we need to find out how much of the base got sent with each of us. Maybe the way they used to be together will give us some clarity on what to do. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Direction, etc. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: AGREED. WE HAVE A PARTIAL MAP THAT WE USED FOR THE BOTCHED INFILTRATION. IT SHOULD COVER THE MAJORITY OF THE BASE. CTA: Does miss Libby have direction for us? CAC: ...i've said that before CAA: WE CAN MARK AREAS OFF ON THAT MAP AS WE CONFIRM THEIR PRESENCE. CGA: | I think it sounds like her directions would be 'wait around until our parents come'. | CSO: T.T . o ( I am working on this tree for you. ) CAA: WE AGREE WITH YOU AS WELL THEN, RUBI. WE APOLOGIZE, THIS HAS BEEN A LONG MEMO AND IT IS DIFFICULT TO REMEMBER WHO ALL HAS SAID WHAT ALREADY. CAC: Also when we find either the armoury or the vehicle garage tell me. I'll b-line it there and start making us some stuff. CTA: We appreaciate all of your help, miss. CAA: IF WE CAN FIND A WAY TO FIND EACH OTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE. CGA: | Yes, thank you kindly. | CAC: Well. if prospit/derse is any indication there is working teleporter technology CAC: That might be a start. CGA: | Heheh, I still have that teleportation gun. | CAC: ( I wish to see that more throughly later) CGT: (ME TOO.) CGA: | Hiss. Mine. | CAC: ...You want dukedom? CGA: | Hmmm... | CGA: | Yes. | CGA: | I'll let you check out the gun more thoroughly next we meet up. | CAC: Ill consider it if you let me see the teleporter CAC: Very well CGC: I can show you a gun alright ] ;) CGC: I hav3 two of th3m. CAC: That would be lovely vyllen. I could probably use one of them CAC: How did you get two? CGC: It's my Strif3sp3cibus CGC: 2xPistolkind CAC: Oh. I thought you ment a teleporter pistol... CAC: I don't really have a use for guns... unless the armoury is unlocked. then ill give my bots some massive weaponry. CGC: But having dual portal guns sound unb3li3vably badass... CGT: Hey. CGT: Hey Vyllen. CGC: H3y. CGT: If you get 2 portal guns, you should give one to me, so I can... CAC: OOo like chell a blue and an orange gun to get around fast CGC: H3y Lily. CGT: Portal 2 CGT: B) CAC: :/ CAC: :\ CGC: ] :3 y3ah! CGA: | >:| | CGT: I'm the best at puns. CGT: It is me. CGT: My goggles have magically transformed into sunglasses, I am so good at puns. CGC: Som3tim3s I hat3 you, Lil. <3 CGT: Hate you too, 8-bit. <3 CTA: 3=:] CGA: | D'aww. | CGC: G3t your own nicknam3! 8bit is th3 int3ll3ctual prop3rty of Sing Song CGA: | How about 3-bit? | CGT: Dude, 8-bit is so much better than Hacker Boy. CGT: Besides, 8-bit and Lil-bit! CAC: 2-bit CGT: We match! CAC: alright CAC: enough of this CGC: Fuckyou-bit ] >:P CGC: Right. CGT: Gladly-bit. 83 CSO: T.T . o ( I believe this is what you were searching for: http://prntscr.com/4dlgn8 ) CAC: Map out what you got, report any adult findings. get back to me asap if you find the armory... and oh hey look a family tree CGT: What. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Ooh, thank you. | CAC: ...least it doesnt loop CAT: ∴ ... ∴ CGT: ERISIO IS BROTHER. CAT: ∴ ...Oh my. ∴ CGT: I MUST INDOCTRINATE HIM INTO THE MAVICO CLAN. CGC: Haha CSO: T.T . o ( Is there a problem? ) CAC: CRAP IM RELATED TO JACK. CAC: ER sorry CGA: | Aw, damnit, I'm related to that Eric chump. | CAC: Ill shut up now CAA: NAGISA, WOULD YOU SEE TO IT THAT THIS IMAGE IS ADDED TO THE PACKET AS WELL? CGC: Oh. I'm r3lat3d to Erisio CGC: Rad CGA: | Right, okay. | CTA: Miloko is my sister? CTA: the fuck is eric CAT: ∴ I may have made an unfortunate...miscalculation. ∴ CGC: H3h3h3, did you hav3 th3 HOTS for Jack, Rubi? CGT: I don't think so. CSO: T.T . o ( In what, Enzo? ) CGT: Oh, I hope the humans won't have too rough of a time with the incest that's left to us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: You're related to Acenia, though. CGA: (( aa u add it to the sheet i aint doin it )) CAC: Well out of the eligible bachalors he was kind of high up on my list. CGC: haha CGT: Haha oh my Goc. CGT: *God CGT: Fate. CGT: Your parents are Nate and Kate. CGC: Hahaha CAT: ∴ Let me just say, Acenia, I guess I leaned into my troll in that respect. ∴ CGT: Nate + Kate = Fate CGT: It's DESTINY. CAC: Lily CAC: noooo stop CTA: dude CTA: thats creepy CGT: We were created with ectobiology though. I thought. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Ew, Kolena is related to that Sorser guy. | CGT: YOUR NAME IS LITERALLY A SYNONYM FOR DESTINY OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING. CAT: ∴ Though, I'm related to the Sariad from a different reality or this one... ∴ CTA: omg dude CGA: | Hey Lily, could you say it was... | CGA: | Fate? | CAC: Acenia. whats ectobiology? CTA: shut up CGT: Thetz. CGC: Do3sn't matt3r, had s3x. Yolo or som3thin Enzo, yolo. CSO: T.T . o ( Both. Not that it matters. Incest is going to happen when one considers it's your responsibility to repopulate your species. ) CGA: | >B) | CGT: That was terrible. CTA: aw wheres enzo CGA: | >B) | CTA: i warned him about sex CTA: i told him dog CAA: THAT IS A MATTER OF SOME CONCERN, ACTUALLY. ISN'T A BREEDING POPULATION OF LESS THAN 100 INHERENTLY UNVIABLE TO BEGIN WITH? CAT: ∴ Hmmm...still a curious predicament. ∴ CGC: Sh3's hot though, do3s it REALLY matt3r? CSO: T.T . o ( hence why you need me. ) CGC: I m3an com3 on CAT: ∴ I could not avoid Real life consequences. ∴ CSO: T.T . o ( Among my many talents, is genetic engineering. ) CGC: T3chnically sh3 n3v3r birth3d you CGA: | Well, Oedipus, I bet you just can't wait to meet up with Seriad. | CSO: T.T . o ( And I have a dearth of samples. ) CAA: WE SEE. THAT PUTS US AT AN EVEN GREATER DISADVANTAGE TO NEGOTIATIONS WITH YOU THAN WE BELIEVED. CAT: ∴ It certainly is an odd prospect now. ∴ CGA: | Are you feeling gross about all of those little halftroll boy chubs you've had at her sight? | CTA: fuckfest is canon CSO: T.T . o ( I know the original Seriad ) CSO: T.T . o ( She would enjoy it. ) CAA: WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM. CGT: Aw, Dick's not on here. CGC: ((>:O)) CAT: ∴ More having trouble coping with time we spent "listeing to music" ∴ CGA: | Ew. | CGC: You had s3x with your mom, it's okay, w3 don't judg3 h3r3. CGC: (How hard ar3 w3 judging him guys?) CSO: T.T . o ( incest is not a problem for trolls or twinks. ) CGT: (So hard.) CGA: | (Extra hard, and throbbing.) | CSO: T.T . o ( It is only humans who have some type of hang up. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Which gets in the way of breeding for genetic superiority ) CTA: its aight i only have half siblings CGT: Doesn't inbreeding cause all sorts of problems though? CAC: I thought it makes genetic instabilities. CGC: Y3ah, it's not THAT bad. S3x is s3x. CTA: plus idk this eric dude CSO: T.T . o ( Hence why you need a Genetic Engineer ) CSO: T.T . o ( To weed out mutated genes. ) CGT: Even with flowers, you want to keep the strongest ones! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAT: ∴ I am only a man, and therefore susceptible to folly of a man. ∴ CGT: Or. most hardy. Is better to say. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Ewwww. | CGT: Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGA: | Oedipus, you're gross. | CGC: Ar3 you s3riously making that his n3w nicknam3? CAT: ∴ Well, I won't be tearing my arms out any time soon, I need them; ∴ CAT: ∴ my arms hurt a little though. ∴ CAT: ∴ *eyes out ∴ CAA: WE HAVE JUST LOOKED UP THIS OEDIPUS ON TROLL WIKIPEDIA. WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE POINT OF THE CONFLICT. CAA: HUMANS ARE STRANGE. CGT: Tell me about it. CGA: | Oh dear, your arms hurt? You might need someone else to help you with that little boy chub. | CGA: | I'm sure your mother would be glad to do the job. | CGC: J3gus t3th CSO: T.T . o ( She would, in fact. ) CAT: ∴ It's alright, she had to get that out of her system. ∴ CGT: *th3tz CSO: T.T . o ( She's right here with me. ) CGA: | Heheheh. | CSO: T.T . o ( She said she'd actually love to be your matesprite, Enzo. ) CGT: HI ENZO'S MOM. CGC: If it mak3s you f33l any b3tt3r, Inc3st is winc3st. CSO: T.T . o ( You're apparently "Cute" ) CGA: | Hahah, wow. | CGT: Once, I read about some human families that only bred with themselves and cause all the negative traits to surface and become "dominant". I think it is just human genetics that do this. Although this book may not have been reputable. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: YOUR SON THINKS YOU'RE HOT TOO. CAT: ∴ Well, who know if I'll live through this or disapear into Void, or whatever. ∴ CGC: Haha CGT: Something about ocular hills. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( She said she'll give you a really wicked horn job. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Since she's the best at it. ) CSO: T.T . o ( I'm not sure what this means ) CGT: Tell her to give me tips. CAA: YOUR LEVEL OF CAMARADERIE APPEARS TO HAVE INCREASED, ORACLE LIBBY. CGA: | Just the tips? | CAT: ∴ This is all truely unnecessary; however, I may have to hold her to that. ∴ CAC: ...im gonna look away for a bit CGT: Maybe some hands-on practice would be nice too. CSO: T.T . o ( but she said to make sure she knows it's you, you should walk up and kiss her as roguishly as you can. ) CGC: Sh3 sounds thirsty CSO: T.T . o ( She is. Her previous matesprite died. ) CSO: T.T . o ( She's quite lonely ) CAC: tell me when this is over CGT: Will do. CSO: T.T . o ( Oh, Rubi, I'm supposed to tell you that Doir is waiting with bated breath to meet you. ) CSO: T.T . o ( And you are "as beautiful as your mom." ) CGC: Oh my god CGT: Me-yow. CGT: Anyone lining up for a piece of this hot bod? CGA: | Wow, our parents need to get something to drink. | CAC: ... CGC: Wink wink CGA: | Because they are thirsty as fuck. | CSO: T.T . o ( Lily, you are banned from engaging in reproductive acts. ) CGT: Dammit. CAA: (( Hahahahahahaha )) CGC: ] :| CGC: Shit. CAC: Tell this Doir that i prefer meeting up before they comment on my looks. CSO: T.T . o ( You must not sully your genetics until a suitable partner can be bred for you. ) CGT: I'm 18 already, jeeeeez. CGT: You're letting Acenia and Merrow do it! CGC: You'r3 a cuti3 Rubi hhhh3h3h CSO: T.T . o ( Acenia is descended from a breeder. you are not. ) CAA: "LETTING." SHE PRACTICALLY BEGGED US TO. CSO: T.T . o ( Her body is capable of the shock of childbirth far more than you are. ) CGT: Breeder? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: ...thanks vyllen... CGT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: ...CHILDBIRTH? CAA: YOU TOLD US THAT WAS NOT A POSSIBILITY BEFORE HER PRIMER WAS FILLED. CSO: T.T . o ( I said descended from, not are. ) CGT: Aw, so you're worried about me. <3 CAT: ∴ ...Is that a part of this game? ∴ CGC: I mad3 on3 of your human jok3s CGT: Scarlet is? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( It isn't ) CSO: T.T . o ( not yet ) CSO: T.T . o ( But I'm sure if you value her life ) CSO: T.T . o ( you will ensure her primer is filled before long. ) CAA: YES, WE ARE WORKING ON IT. CGT: Ahhh I forgot again! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WAIT, HER LIFE IS IN DANGER AS WELL? NOT JUST OUR RELATIONSHIP? CSO: T.T . o ( I don't want Lily to run the risk before I can ensure she has a partner that wont hurt her. ) CAA: ACENIA, PLEASE. WE WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES. CAA: JUST GET US YOUR PRIMER. CGT: I'm going to put it together! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I'm sorry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( Her ability to live in freedom, Merrow ) CAA: YOU DO NOT NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO US. JUST PLEASE, HURRY. WE DO NOT WANT TO FAIL YOU. CGT: Oh! CGT: Speaking of Primers! CSO: T.T . o ( YEs? ) CGT: Acenia said she got this device thingy to help with hers. CGT: Lily can we please talk and do this thing with the primers when this memo is over!? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Aghhhh, fine. CSO: T.T . o ( She did. ) CGT: I was just gonna ask when mine was coming, but you're the boss, Miss Empress-to-be. CGT: You can ask that! I cannot surrender this thing just yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I just was wondering if you would help me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh, yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do. CGT: Soz for the misinterpretation. 8P CAC: ... CSO: T.T . o ( It was apparently taken from you. ) CSO: T.T . o ( And Jack Heston has it. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Or had it ) CSO: T.T . o ( He prototyped it ) CGT: ((that was sorser i thought)) CGT: ((jack had the retrovirus)) CSO: ((oh right, scratch that)) CGC: ((Virus3s and Rampant AIs)) CSO: T.T . o ( Sorser has it. ) CGT: God damn it, I knew that was significant. CSO: T.T . o ( He appears to have prototyped it. ) CGT: I KNEW IT. CAA: THERE DID APPEAR TO BE SOME TAMPERING WITH OUR PROTOTYPED ITEMS. CAA: ONE WONDERS WHAT THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE HOPED TO ACCOMPLISH BY SIMPLY EXCHANGING ITEMS, RATHER THAN REPLACING THEM WITH THEIR OWN, IF SABOTAGE WAS THEIR GOAL. CGT: Keeping me from filling my Primer, it looks like. CAA: DOES THIS PRESENT A PROBLEM FOR LILY'S OWN FREEDOM THEN, LIBBY? CAA: IF SHE DOES NOT HAVE A PRIMER TO FILL, IS SHE NOT IN AS MUCH DANGER AS ACENIA? CSO: T.T . o ( Lily is safe, don't worry over her. ) CGT: Lily... I did tell you you would be better prepared at one point. I think this is that time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: VERY WELL THEN. HER QUADRANTS ARE NOT OUR CONCERN. CGT: They could be if you want them to be. ;o CGT: NO! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: cough. CGT: I know, I'm only joking. CGC: cough cough. CGA: | 'Down, girl.' | CGT: 8P -- CURRENT automatedContraption CAC is away -- CGT: No, I mean, he's forbidden from hurting you, and... he can't pursue you in a concupiscient quadrant without... ... anyway. It's just not possible! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE HAVE ONLY EVER FOUND YOU ATTRACTIVE IN THE CALIGINOUS QUADRANT, MAVICO, AND EVEN IF YOU WERE CAPABLE OF THOSE FEELINGS, YOUR MOTHER HAS VERY EXPRESSLY FORBADE THAT. CGT: YOU ACTUALLY HAVE, OH MY GOD. CAA: THOSE DAYS ARE OVER. GET OVER YOURSELF. CGT: OHHHHHHH MY GODDDDD. CGC: You hav3 a mat3sprit Lily lik3 omfg gawd CGT: Hush, you. CGA: | It's only the end of the world, there's always time for relationship drama. | CGT: You know it. CGC: You just want to kiss all th3 pr3tty trolls and boys ] :P CSO: T.T . o ( Lily ) CSO: T.T . o ( You are forbidden from engaging in any romantic pursuits ) CSO: T.T . o ( be they black or red ) CSO: T.T . o ( you have studying to do ) CGT: Whaaaaat? CAC: think thats going to stop her? CGC: ] :| CGT: Come ON. CGT: What if I promise not to have sex? Can I do it then? CSO: T.T . o ( No. ) CGT: Yes. CSO: T.T . o ( Lily, would you like to be grounded to your planet? ) CGC: ] :l CGT: I'm ALREADY grounded to my planet, because I'm so fucking sick. >8I CAA: (( ...in the head )) CGC: ((Ooooooh)) CGT: Why are you sick? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: Think sh3 did som3 drugs CGT: Ooooof course. You're not sick. It figures. CGC: I m3an CGC: V3rtigo. CGT: Well, at least you're multiclassing, so we'll have a librarian of sorts when I die. CGT: I would like it if you didn't die. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: WE ARE SURE YOU MOTHER WOULD NOT ALLOW YOU TO DIE, MAVICO. DON'T BE A GRUB. CGC: huh? CSO: T.T . o ( If she cannot take a stim she is of no use. ) CGT: I'm not. I could seriously die. CGT: I'm not even exaggerating here. CAA: ...THAT IS SOMEWHAT MORE HARSH THAN WE WERE EXPECTING, TO BE HONEST. CGT: Me too, buddy. CSO: T.T . o ( And slaying one's parent for the throne, generation after generation, is normal. ) CAA: TOUCHÉ. CGT: You did the little accent thing oh my God. CGT: Lily, why are you sick? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: AND ANYWAY, WE HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT REGARDING THAT WITH OUR PARENT. IT WILL NOT BE AN ISSUE THIS GENERATION. CGT: Stims. CGT: 'Nuff said. CAA: WE CAN HARDLY BE BLAMED FOR OUR FORBEARS' BEHAVIOR. CAC: Am I needed anymore? I'm thinking about looking around seeing if by darwins sweet might that i got an armoury. CGT: You know I used to want to be a Despothecary... Maybe I can try to make something with what I have left around? I mean... you know... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I doubt you can do anything about forced genetic mutation happening at a far faster rate than it was ever supposed to happen. CGC: I hav3n't 3v3n l3ft my bust3d ass room, and I don't plan too r3ally. CGT: It's one a day? It should be messing with you that much! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: IT IS TOO BAD YOU HAVE BEEN FORBIDDEN FROM BLACK RELATIONSHIPS. SUMMONING UP THE RAW WILL NECESSARY TO CRAM IT DOWN YOUR OPPONENT'S FACE WHEN YOU SUCCEED AT SOMETHING THEY THOUGHT YOU WOULD FAIL AT IS ONE OF THE BIGGEST BENEFITS TO THE BLACK QUADRANT. CGC: Y3ah uh, wh3r3 do w3 stand now? CAA: RUBI--WE THINK YOU CAN SAFELY LEAVE, UNLESS YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS FOR THE ORACLE. CAA: ALTHOUGH IT'S POSSIBLE THAT WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO PESTER HER NORMALLY NOW THAT WE'VE CROSSED OVER ANYWAY. CAC: I have nothing to ask as of now. CSO: T.T . o ( Lily ) CGT: Yeees? CSO: T.T . o ( I have changed my mind. ) CAA: THEN GOOD LUCK. WE SHOULD PROBABLY CONSIDER SPEAKING TO OUR SPRITES BEFORE LONG ABOUT WHAT OUR NEXT COURSES OF ACTION SHOULD BE. CSO: T.T . o ( You may engage in a black relationship. ) CSO: T.T . o ( So long as you use it to put Merrow in his place. ) CGT: FUCKING SWEET. CSO: T.T . o ( Repeatedly ) CAA: EXCUSE US? CGT: Wh-. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh Hell yes. CAC: Oracle if you need to tell me something my handle is open. Very well Merrow. Farewell. CAA: WE HAVE DROPPED OUR INTEREST IN MAVICO. CGT: Wh..why? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CSO: T.T . o ( Lily, pursue with abandon. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Because Merrow has given me a headache. ) CGA: | Hey Thiago, you ever notice everyone else has, like, a lot more stuff going on than us? | CGC: Haha CSO: T.T . o ( Now, I must be off. ) CSO: T.T . o ( I have to fuck Thiago's father. ) CGT: I dunno if I ever had an interest in Merrow in the first place, but like Hell am I passing up an opportunity like this. CGT: What. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Ohhh my. CSO ceased responding to memo. CGC: Hav3 fun CGC: Oh. CGT: That's Libz for ya. CGT: So. CGT: Okay I went from a lot of nothing and somberness to this... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: SHE HAS ONLY GIVEN YOU PERMISSION, MAVICO. YOU HAVE NOT ACTUALLY WORMED YOUR WAY INTO OUR QUADRANTS. CGT: My darling new kismesis. CGT: and I do not like this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I don't like it at all. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ -- CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT ceased responding to memo [[| #Teamawesomesauce]] -- CGT: (( but i am here for watching )) CGT: Aand there she goes. CAA: GREAT. YOU'VE UPSET ACENIA. CGT: Don't blame ME. CAA: WE HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF. CGT: Blame Libz. CGA: | There were a lot of words said today that I could not understand due to not being informed about things. | CGT: I'm just following orders. 8P CAA: WE HAVE TOLD YOU ALL WE BELIEVE WE WERE KEEPING FROM YOU, NAGISA. CGC: I gu3ss I'm ditching too, s33 you lat3r guys. CAA: DO YOU HAVE FURTHER QUESTIONS? CGA: | 'Specially all of the words about Primers. | CGA: | Bye, Vyllen. | CGC ceased responding to memo. CAA: AH. THOSE ARE PERSONAL MATTERS THAT SHOULDN'T AFFECT YOU ANY. CAC ceased responding to memo. CGA: | Okay, then I don't care. | CGT: I'll head out too. CGA: | See you all later. | CAA: IT IS ESSENTIALLY THE TWINK EQUIVALENT OF HUMAN MARRIAGE. CGT: Laters. CGT ceased responding to memo. CGA ceased responding to memo. CAT: ∴ I suppose I have no reason to stay; I will speak with you all later. ∴ CAT ceased responding to memo. CTA: Well, my prince.... CTA: Is there anything else you require? CAA: NOT SPECIFICALLY AT THE MOMENT. THOUGH IF YOU CAN FIND OUT THE PROTOTYPES OF ANY OF THE OTHER PLAYERS WE MISSED, PLEASE DO SO. CAA: WE ARE LIKELY STUCK HERE UNTIL THE OTHER PLAYERS ARRIVE. CAA: SO MAKE ANY PREPARATIONS YOU FEEL ARE NECESSARY. CAA: ALSO....HODOR? REALLY? CTA: It seemed like a good idea at the time... CAA: HMM. WE ARE RUNNING INTO TOO MANY SITUATIONS WHERE THINGS THAT SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME ARE PROVING TO HAVE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES LATER ON. AND WE COUNT MYSELF AMONG THOSE WHO HAVE MADE THE GRAVEST MISSTEPS. CAA: FROM NOW ON, WE MUST BE MORE VIGILANT. ALL OF US. CTA: I think the larger issue is Rh'llor CAA: WE ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THAT ONE, WE'RE AFRAID. WE HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO READ THROUGH THE WHOLE SERIES. CTA: He is the God of Light and of Fire. CTA: Ver dangerous to be certain, sir. CAA: FANTASTIC. CAA: WELL LET US HOPE THE LIMITATIONS OF HODOR COUNTERACT THE STRENGTH OF RH'LLOR THEN. CTA: That is my greatest hope to be sure, sir. CAA: WELL THEN, WE SHALL LEAVE YOU TO IT. GOOD DAY, TEZETI. CTA: Good day, Sire. CAA: THANK YOU FOR THE RESPECT, TEZETI, BUT AS HAS BEEN POINTED OUT TO US IN THIS MEMO, ALTERNIA IS NO MORE. PERHAPS THERE IS NO POINT IN CONTINUING TO TREAT US AS A LORD. CTA: I respectfully decline. 3=:] CAA: THAT IS YOUR PREROGATIVE. GOOD DAY, THEN. CTA: Again, good day, Sire.